Seja finalmente feliz
by Dani Potter
Summary: Cont. de Here Without You. Como Hermione se sente após tantos acontecimentos? E certos sonhos podem ser realmente reais...


**Seja finalmente feliz...**

Por Dani Potter

Ela se sentia mal, muito mal. Desde aquele sumiço dele ela sonhava insistentemente com a briga deles há anos atrás. Lembrava-se exatamente dos sentimentos que sentia. Da raiva, da decepção, do orgulho, do amor, da paixão, do medo, da ansiedade, da espera para quando ela finalmente acordasse e visse que era só mais um pesadelo, que nada daquilo era real. Ela nunca acordou, ela nunca mais o viu, ela assistiu o seu amor explodir sozinho e solitário, clamando desesperado como seus sentimentos naquela noite na casa dos gritos.

Aquele acontecimento há muitos anos atrás era completamente atordoante. Ela lembrava-se muito bem da noite do desaparecimento.

Ela estava dormindo, quando começou a sonhar com uma coisa muito estranha: "O vento era cortante e o cheiro de maresia dominava completamente o local. A água revolta batia com força nas pedras e dava ao local uma aparência extremamente assustadora. O penhasco logo acima era extremamente alto, e parecia se encontrar num local muito afastado e deserto.Lá em cima, solitário e tristonho encontrava-se ele, Harry James Potter que, apesar do tempo e da aparência desleixada pelos anos, a deixara sem ar e completamente viva diante da beleza daquele homem de olhos verdes. Só que naquele momento não era a beleza dele que a deixava sem ar, eram seus olhos. Eles estavam com um brilho estranho de determinação, e aquilo naquele local não significava algo bom. Não mesmo.

Ela paralisou durante os minutos seguintes sem poder acreditar no que seus sonhos estavam mostrando. Ele se atirara. Sem dó, piedade ou medo. Ele simplesmente entoara uma música muito bonita e se fora. Entregando-se ao que escolhera, afugentando-se do que mais o destino poderia lhe trazer. Ele fora sem ela, sem perdão, sem um último 'adeus'."

Lembrava com perfeição que chorou durante uma semana todas as noites, lembrando dele e do que fizera. Ou pelo menos do que ela achara que fizera.

Parecia impossível de acreditar, e às vezes até ela mesma desconfiava, por isso deixou guardado para si o que havia 'visto'. Era melhor sem ninguém para atormentar mais as lembranças dela com Harry. Já bastava e muito aquela noite na casa dos gritos que a fazia se sentir mal e completamente culpada.

Deixou o seu olhar correr pelo aposento tão distante e familiar. Ela estava novamente naquela casa e não conseguia acreditar. Sentira uma falta imensa, um medo constante de reviver tudo que continha ali, mas ao retornar as coisas não pareciam tão assustadoras. Era estranho pensar assim, já que ela sempre fora conhecida por encarar com sabedoria as dificuldades...é, ela definitivamente mudara e muito.

Atirou-se numa cama velha e empoeirada que ficava no canto do quarto. Aquela era a cama onde ela havia descoberto o amor com ele. Onde pela primeira vez na vida percebeu que Harry não era um simples amor, ele era para todo o sempre.

Aconchegou-se mais ao travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Ia descansar. Era a hora de deixar pra trás tudo que acontecera e partir para perto dele. Era o momento de encontrar a paz. Finalmente ela poderia ter uma noite tranqüila, sem sonhos já que, dessa vez, não havia mais volta.

- Vó Mione! Vó Mioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – chamava uma garotinha de 6 anos correndo pela casa atrás da avó. Foi quando entrou num quarto e a viu deitada em uma cama. Tratou logo de correr e atirar-se em cima da mesma. – V"! Você não me ouviu te chamando?- Hermione não se mexeu – Vó? Vózinha?

A pequena garota saiu correndo para chamar o pai, que estava no andar de baixo com grossas lágrimas escorrendo pela face. Ela sentiu quando a vó não havia respondido que ela tinha ido para o céu. Ela finalmente ia se encontrar com aquele que deveria ser seu verdadeiro avô. Mas ela tinha medo. Medo porque a vida levara dela uma preciosidade. A sua avó que, por mais distante que fosse, passava-lhe todo carinho que podia.

- Seja finalmente feliz...- sussurrou, rendendo-se ao torpor, às lágrimas e ao medo ao se atirar nos braços do pai.

**N/A.:** Explica algumas coisas, não? Bem, o objetivo era esse! =P Espero ter conseguido! Hehehe. Ah, e comenta o q vc achou , ta?! Eu ficarei feliz!


End file.
